


余烬

by pengj



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengj/pseuds/pengj
Summary: 预警：BDSM，人格摧毁。少爷北X黑市买来的宠物居





	余烬

00.

——你是我的人偶，为我所用，为我所有。

01.

夜幕高悬，星子如细碎的钻石镶嵌在蓝黑色的天幕上，一弯冷月吊在别墅尖角上九丈处，斜斜地将雪白的光洒进窗里。  
被束缚在屋子里的男人却无缘得见。  
他双手双足被缚于背后，头软软地垂着，全身不着寸缕，只有一条条暗红色的鞭痕落在白皙的胴体上。繁复的绳结将他整个人吊在天花板中央，细碎的汗珠混着被冷水稀释掉的浅色血迹淌下来，一颗又一颗地坠在地上。  
四肢已经麻木到没有感觉，他闭着眼，尽力抵抗着来自身后的蹂躏。那处隐秘又脆弱的地方被一只按摩棒侵入扩张到可怖的地步，痛苦混合快感，撞击着他的神经。  
在混合着细小电流的冲撞碾压中，男人抿着唇，从喉咙里滚出一声难耐的喘息，稀薄的白色液体顺着前端淌下来，洒在光滑的地板上，跟之前凌乱的液体混为一滩。  
门锁啪嗒一声响了起来。  
伴随着一声轻笑，吊在房顶上的男人不自觉地颤了颤，长达四十八小时的疼痛折磨与高潮控制给他的身体刻下了深切的印象，而这一切都是源于刚刚推门进来的这位富家少爷。  
来人穿着干净笔挺的衬衫，黑色的繁复花纹精致地绣在领口与袖口。他的视线扫过地上红白色相间的液体，从他身上掠过，最后停留在他的面容上。  
“真狼狈啊，朱一龙先生？”  
这声“先生”落在此处，不知道有多少揶揄与讽刺意味在中。被吊着的男人垂下眼眸，努力平复着呼吸，将忍耐不住的喘息声吞回肚子里。  
“看来你游刃有余，我很想继续。”  
见他没有发出声音，站着的人轻声笑了一下，袖口处落下一个薄薄的长方体，白宇把上面的按钮推到最顶端，骤然剧烈的震动与电击从朱一龙身体内部炸开，他闷哼一声，脸色肉眼可见地白了一层。  
但那双漆黑的眸子里，依旧明晃晃地写着倔强两个字。  
这样的倔强叫白宇起了兴致，小小的控制器在他手指尖翻转，按钮前后推动，按摩棒带着不同频率的震动贴上脆弱的肠壁，强烈的快感顺着神经扑进朱一龙的大脑。  
像他们这样的人，之所以不要会所调教好的听话宠物，非要去黑市上买回这样的一匹野马，享受的就是亲手摧毁傲骨的快感。  
再没有什么比让骄傲的人落入尘埃更叫人兴奋。  
这样的折磨只持续了十分钟，朱一龙却觉得仿佛过了几个小时一样。如潮水一样的快感碾上仍处在不应期的地方，带来令人牙酸的胀痛难耐。冷汗又下了一层，与此对应的，浅黄色的液体淅沥沥地顺着那根东西往下流，将地板上已经干涸的液体浸泡得再度湿润起来。  
白宇放声大笑起来。  
他随手按动了墙壁上的按钮，吊着朱一龙的绳索便顺着滑轮滚了下来，稳稳当当地落到了白宇眼前。  
“好了，我的小奴隶，放你自己享受的时间结束了。”  
白宇捏住他的下巴晃了晃，那双漂亮的桃花眼叫白宇一眼便出手买下了他，而现在，那对干净的眸子里盛满了水光，分外可怜。  
像是被美色取悦了一样，白宇只是从一边的柜子里捏了个环给他扣在了前端，便没再折腾什么。反而大发慈悲地解开了他手脚的束缚。被绑缚过久的皮肤骤然回血，麻木混合着刺痛缠绕上神经，朱一龙侧过脸去，深深地吸了一口气。  
他并未放弃逃跑，只是该最大限度地保存体力。不然像他现在这样手脚发软的样子，是怎么都不可能逃出去的。只要一次失败，朱一龙想，他恐怕就再也没机会离开这个牢笼了。  
白宇把他抱到了屋子里唯一的一张沙发上。  
冰凉的皮革触碰到伤口，激得他打了个冷战。白宇看着他蜷成一团的样子，勾着唇角笑了起来。他捏了捏朱一龙的脸颊，笑道：“你说你听点话，服个软，我就不这么折腾你了。毕竟你这样颜色的奴隶，还是很少见的。”  
多讽刺，他因为这张脸落入了黑市，也因为这张脸被白宇买走，现在，白宇又要他用这副皮相，换得一时的容身之地。  
白宇说归说，却并没有因为他沉默的反应做出什么。相反，他从沙发下面拖出了一个箱子，从里面拿出了一管没有标识的膏体，仔仔细细地抹在了他身上的鞭痕上。  
那些裂开的口子被冰凉的膏体覆盖，先是有些丝丝拉拉的疼，很快便转化成灼热的触感，伤处发痒，疼痛反而消弭了不少。白宇将他身上的鞭伤都抹上了药膏，又把他身后的按摩棒取了出来，换了另一种药膏将他肠壁穴口也都抹了个遍。做完这些，白宇低下头，半强迫地亲吻了他的额头。  
“你这样真好看。”他说，“好好休息吧，游戏明天继续，赏你一个好觉。”  
男人的喜怒无常在这时表现的淋漓尽致。明明绵长的折磨已经持续了整整两天，朱一龙被迫接受着他施与的各类痛楚，未曾阖眼休息半分，白宇却在他极限到来之前干脆地画下了休止符，放他在沙发上一个囫囵的休眠。  
当然，在离开这间屋子之前，白宇为他戴上了口枷，又按下按钮，将沙发与朱一龙一起罩进了巨大的笼子里。  
“晚安。”  
伴随这声问候响起的，是调教室落下门锁的清脆声响，屋子里只剩下他一个人，朱一龙望着天花板，片刻，无声地落了泪水。

02.

于玩弄人心而言，白宇一向是个中翘楚。  
疼痛教育，高潮控制，外带无意识服从后的甜头。赏罚分明的处置手段总能在最短时间里打碎人心屏障，白宇想，迄今为止，没有任何一个奴隶在他手中熬过一周还不肯臣服的。只有朱一龙，这真是块硬骨头。  
这是朱一龙被关进这间屋子里的第八天。  
他本以为那一夜好眠之后的清晨是能够逃离的最佳时机，但显然，他所明白的事情白宇也一样了解。这一点在他勉强用地上的鞭子混着拆下来的沙发扶手下的木板一起扭开笼子从天窗钻出去时无比明晰地展现在了他的面前——当朱一龙从天窗外抱着烟囱一点点滑下来的时候，白宇的手下早就将这座别墅密不透风地围了起来。  
白宇站在别墅门口，冲着他勾了勾唇角：“你想去哪儿？我的奴隶。”  
被抓回去是顺理成章的。为了让他明白逃跑的后果，白宇在朱一龙身上用液氮在他腿根处烙了个印子，是很漂亮的花体字，White。  
温度极低的液氮与柔软的皮肉接触，发出令人牙酸的刺啦声响，朱一龙拼命仰着头妄图踢蹬双腿，双手挣动带着手铐哗啦啦地响着，白皙的腕子被磨得红肿破皮，渗出丝丝缕缕的血迹。而白宇的手死死地按着他的脚腕，缓慢又残忍地将他固定在了原处。  
烙铁挪开的一瞬间，破损的皮肤疯狂收缩，凝成笔画细瘦的文字。白宇低下头，握着他的脚腕吻上了另一边的腿根处。  
疼痛让朱一龙的大脑持续性地空白着，他仰着头，冷汗顺着轮廓分明的面颊往下淌着，双目失神，似乎已经失去了意识。  
承受能力之外的痛楚总是能叫人生出退却之意。朱一龙半阖着眼，生理性的泪水顺着眼角淌下来，混着冷汗一起落进湿润的发间消失不见。  
白宇从一边扯下了一节透明的药布，将那块烙印完全地包裹起来。但这仿佛只是残存的温情，伤口包扎完毕的下一秒，朱一龙被他狠狠地掼到地板上，疼痛极限之外的痛楚再度到来，白宇的唇角抿成一条线，将人绑在了刑架上。  
朱一龙被这一下子摔得头晕脑胀。他勉强睁开眼，腿间彷如钝刀切割的痛楚与全身散架一样的酸痛交替着缠绕上他的神经，而白宇显然没打算这样放过他，如何用皮鞭和板子以最小的伤害换取最大的疼痛，这似乎是每一个调教师的必修课。  
忍耐极限以外的痛楚通常能够换来奴隶的乖觉，但朱一龙又真的与他人不同。细碎的疼痛磋磨叫他挣扎着对抗生理反应，但在白宇出现在他眼前时，那双干净的浸润了水渍的眼眸里依旧明确地写着倔强二字。  
这场疼痛处罚断断续续持续了一天，从凌晨到天黑，白宇才终于收了手。朱一龙身上并没有太多的伤，只是脊背与臀腿上布满了由细小鞭痕组成的红霞。他垂着头，柔顺的黑发早就被汗水浸湿，软趴趴地贴在额头上。白宇往前一步，捏起他的下巴，那双眼睛里的痛楚更明显了一些，倔强却依旧没有任何消散的迹象。  
真是个难搞的奴隶。白宇想。他用手捏住了朱一龙的喉咙，而后缓缓收紧。窒息所带来的疼痛感让面前人更难过了一点，白宇甚至能感觉到手下脖颈处脉搏的脆弱跳动。  
“你错了吗？”他问。  
朱一龙闭着眼，嘴唇已经泛了紫，脸上也没了血色。他对白宇的问话没有任何反应，沉默本身就代表了抗拒。  
白宇轻轻笑了一下，更为用力地收紧了手，与此同时，他卸掉了朱一龙身下的环锁，用缓慢而富有技巧的手法撸动他的阴茎。  
“你错了吗？”他又问，“你认错，我就放了你，让你射。”  
疼痛与欲望叠加，对氧气的渴望混着高潮的欲念，将他的神经线拉到了极致。朱一龙想保持抗拒，身体却比神志更早一步，颤了起来。  
这颤抖取悦了白宇，他随意地松开手，骤然涌进肺里的气体叫朱一龙剧烈地咳嗽起来，白宇的另一只手在马眼上拨弄了几下，性欲混合着窒息后又得到氧气的快感，粘稠的白色精液就这样射了出来。  
白宇笑了起来：“看来你的身体更想要臣服一点，作为听话的奖赏，今晚你将会得到一个没有束缚的安眠。”  
他说到做到，果然给了他一个调教室里的，有柔软床垫和白色羽毛被子的小小房间。

03.

如果说疼痛教育与高潮控制分开时在朱一龙身上并不能起到作用，那么可想而知接下来的日子里他将面临怎样的处境。从第四天开始，鞭打便失去了它所有的惩戒意味。  
欲望总是要比疼痛更加难以忍受。  
带有轻微催情效果的药液从肠壁里灌入，将平坦的小腹堆出一个圆润的弧度来。透明肛塞将近一千毫升的液体尽数堵进腹内，朱一龙咬着牙忍着，额上立刻见了汗意。对排泄的生理需求和催情药带来的对高潮的渴望混在一起，疼痛中夹携着痒意，几乎叫他忍不住地低吟起来。  
而白宇想施与他的远不止这些。  
浑身赤裸的男人被掰成跪趴模样，双腿分开绑缚在刑床的两侧，一双手臂则越过额头被束在床头中央，做出塌腰撅臀的模样来。隐秘的私处无从隐形，软嫩的皮肤完全暴露在白宇的视线之下。  
大约是嫌这样的弧度不够优美，白宇随手从旁边的沙发上拎过来一个抱枕塞进了朱一龙腹下。身后的弧度即刻变得滚圆，这样的压迫也叫被绑着的人身子不断地颤抖起来。  
漆黑的散鞭不知道什么时候落进了白宇的手心里。他伸出另一只手去，轻轻拍了拍朱一龙的屁股，像捏果冻一样揉捏了两下，这才将手收了回来。  
白宇的药非常管用，前一日破皮流血的伤口已经结出了薄薄的一层痂，用手一捏便落了下来。暗色的鞭痕交错着排布在他的身后，尚存的白皙臀肉上已经留下了粉红色的指痕。  
但白宇想要的却不止于此。他将散鞭的鞭柄握进手里，还颇带玩味地通知了一声：“我要开始了喔，小奴隶。”  
他一向用这个称呼来唤朱一龙，无论他接受与否。  
拿捏着力道的鞭打终于落到了他臀上，那感觉称不上痛，反而是痒意更多一些。隔靴瘙痒一样，并不痛快。朱一龙咬住唇，轻轻吸了口气，肚子里发出咕噜咕噜的水声，绞得他肠道发疼，但更深的是穴肉里的酸胀感，那滋味十分难过，甚至不如痛彻心扉的疼痛来的舒爽。  
本能的生理反应最难对抗，何况是这样强加于身的折磨。单单是忍耐着加了料的液体就已经耗费掉了朱一龙的大半精力，更别说还要维持这样一个别扭的姿势，承受来自身后的撩拨一样的鞭打。  
生理性的需求愈发地急迫起来，朱一龙死死地攥着手心。他身后的两团肉上已经染上了一层浅淡的红，那颜色并不可怖，反而十分诱人。愈合的浅淡伤疤已经完全被泛着粉的红霞覆盖，落出称得上可爱的模样来。  
白宇仿佛知道怎样的磋磨会更容易叫他投降。就在丝丝缕缕的痒意遍布双臀时，白宇将散鞭掉了个个儿，将木质的鞭柄重重地抽在了臀缝中央。透明的肛塞被打得更深了些，直直地抵上前列腺的部分。  
强烈的痛楚和快感同时涌上来，朱一龙双腿发软，克制不住的呻吟几乎已经到了喉口，又被他用牙齿死死咬住唇瓣，堵了回去。细细的血丝从他唇角滑落，甜腥味从舌尖传进神经，让他在混沌的脑海里暂时分出了一丝清明。  
这样的抽打只有十下。穴口边缘的嫩肉已经被打得通红发胀，显出比臀肉更深的颜色来。肛塞也几乎被完全敲进了肠道里，只余下一个弯钩式样的把手，死死地抵在他的会阴处。  
朱一龙几乎已经忍耐不住了。腹中想要排泄的欲望铺天盖地，夹杂着如蚂蚁噬咬一样的痒意，仿佛在渴求粗暴的对待。而最敏感的地方被肛塞分毫不差地抵住，随着把手的上下震动而碾出灭顶的快感。  
臀上重新落下了散鞭带来的细微触感。每一下都撩拨得欲望更甚。朱一龙几乎要把唇瓣咬穿，他前面也一样被束缚着，在半个小时之前，他刚刚被灌下了两瓶矿泉水。  
这样的手段实在太难熬，朱一龙想，但他不能求死，也不肯妥协。  
神志在疼痛和欲海中沉浮，他恍惚闭上眼，身子剧烈地打着抖。白宇似乎察觉到了他的状态不对，已经停下了鞭打，转而站到他的面前去，伸手捏起了他的下巴。  
“想解脱吗？”白宇低下头，用几近引诱的声音在他耳边轻声开口，“你开口，我就放过你。”  
这条件太诱人了。尤其当他面临这样的蚀骨快感与难耐酸胀时，朱一龙咬着牙，喘息声压都压不住，只觉得连魂魄都要被烧起来一样。  
白宇看着面前的人，皮肤泛着滚烫的红，玉雪一样的身上布满束缚过后的绑痕。顺着光滑脊背一路向下望去，双臀上一片透亮的红，若隐若现的穴口处鼓着透明的肛塞，周围的嫩肉上落着一条又一条红肿的棱子。  
太漂亮了。  
没有什么比美人遭受苦难更叫人欲望攀升。那双桃花眼半阖着，眼周浸着一层水，红得勾人，那一抹颜色顺着眼尾烟似的晕了开来，好看得惊心动魄。  
白宇俯下身子，手指虚虚地拂过他的眼睛，指肚加了点力，碾过朱一龙眼角的一淌泪。  
“你求我，朱一龙，只要你开口，我就给你解脱。”  
那人被迫仰着头，眸子里有水光。繁复纷杂的感情织作千千网，落进黝黑的眼瞳里。  
那双让他一眼便看中的眼睛里，有痛楚，有欲望，有被折磨到极致的恨意，有屈辱极致的难堪。  
但没有恳求，没有绝望，没有臣服。

04.

白宇一生最厌美人皮囊，却一身傲骨。  
白宇一生最爱亲手磋磨他人风骨，看那些自命清高的人在他的掌心里辗转呻吟，零落成泥，将尊严和傲气全部碾作尘埃，变成被情欲支配的物什。  
他在黑市上买来的奴隶，最长的在他手中挣扎了六天零十四个小时，终于在无尽的磋磨中吐出祈求与臣服的话语。而最短的，仅仅撑了三小时二十分钟就宣告崩溃。  
而朱一龙在他手中已经挣扎过了十天。  
那天最后，白宇伸手过去，用力捏上了朱一龙脆弱的颈骨。苍白的脸上没有一丝血色，修长的脖颈处暴起青筋，但手下的人并未挣扎，只是用那样平静的，不肯服从的眼光看着他。  
白宇没有为朱一龙卸下身上任何束缚，只是轻轻地笑了一下，直到手心里的脉搏跳动愈发缓慢，他才终于松开了手，用一块帕子拭了拭掌心。  
“你既然不愿意求我，不如就算了。”白宇的话轻轻巧巧落了地，嗤笑声传进朱一龙耳畔。  
“那就先这样呆上半天再说吧。”  
他说到做到，果然掩了门出去了。  
  
白宇再进来时朱一龙已经几乎背了气过去。他仍保持着那样别扭的姿势，身下前端已经变得深紫，腹上弧度更为明显，从透明的肛塞看进去，能看到肠肉纠缠蠕动的可怜模样。  
白皙的面庞上满是冷汗，唇色浅淡到近乎透明。听到白宇进来的声音，他身子只是轻轻颤了颤，却没有任何别的反应。  
白宇蹲下身来，再度抬起了他的下巴，手指细细地摩挲朱一龙的眼角。  
那双眼依旧漂亮得动人心魄。  
“朱一龙。”白宇唤到，“睁眼。”  
意识几近溃散的人勉强睁开眼，一双眼眸里写着痛苦，挣扎，欲念，却又平静如水，没有半点臣服的意思。  
白宇手上加了一点力道，用力钳住了朱一龙。他轻声笑了一下，侧过脸叼住了朱一龙的耳垂，用力咬了下去。  
那柔软冰凉的一块肉上瞬间落了一圈深深的牙印，泛出紫红的颜色来。  
“疼痛不能让你臣服，欲望也不能让你臣服，那么，这个呢？”  
白宇冷冷地笑了一下，伸手将朱一龙拉了起来。他粗暴地将人扯进了怀里，几下扯开了绳子，手臂用力将人掼到了沙发上。  
透明的肛塞被随手拔开，澄澈的液体一股一股地涌出来，给深色的皮革上了一层水光。  
接下来要发生的事情不言而喻，朱一龙瞬间明白了什么，猛地挣扎起来。长时间绑缚后无力的双腿爆发出了极致的力量。  
而白宇轻松地握住了他踹过来的脚腕，用力地将朱一龙按在了沙发窝里。  
“你这个身体状况……还想逃？”  
白宇勾了勾唇角，似乎在笑他的不自量力。朱一龙咬着牙去绞他，雪白的双腿上绷起肌肉流畅的弧度。  
细瘦的踝骨几乎被他绞出声响，借着白宇手一松的当口，朱一龙用力地踹了过去，借着这样的力道，他往后撤了一点，修长的双腿一晃就想从沙发上跃下来。  
而白宇只是转了转刚才被踹到的腕骨，便一拳打了过去。  
腰胯出挨了一记狠的，朱一龙吸了口气，几乎拼尽了全部的力气挣着。连身子都没站稳便往下一滚，跌跌撞撞地往外跑去。  
手指终于搭上调教室的把手，朱一龙撑着一口气，用力拧了下去。  
但那处纹丝未动。  
门被锁上了。  
白宇好整以暇地起了身，几步便跨到了门边，伸出手狠狠地按住了他的后颈。而朱一龙已经在刚才短暂的交锋中将最后的力气耗了个干净，眼前一片花白。  
白宇俯下身子，在他身后冷冷地笑了起来。  
“你会臣服的，相信我。”

堪称粗暴的性爱就此开始。朱一龙被迫仰着头承受着，白宇的手按在他腿根，用力掰开了他的双腿。  
大腿内侧的雪白肌肤上印满了青紫的指痕，白宇掐着朱一龙的腰，毫不怜悯地撞了进去。柔软的内壁被撞得裂了口，鲜红的血液混着肠液淌出来，又被滚烫的物什碾开，制造出更为难耐的痛楚来。  
朱一龙在白宇进入他身体的一瞬间就淌了泪水。他在白宇手下辗转挣扎了这么久，忍过了噬骨的痛楚，熬过了难耐的欲望，却还是没逃过这样碾碎灵魂的屈辱。  
被人粗鲁地掰开双腿，像个娼妓一样挨操。  
不是伴侣间灵肉合一水到渠成的性爱，白宇丝毫没有顾忌到他的感受。每一下都狠狠地撞进身体最深处，软嫩的肠肉被撑开，裂出无数细小的伤口。  
太疼了，又混着撞在敏感处的酸胀快感。朱一龙仰着脖子，承受着白宇施加给他的绝望痛楚。  
前端的束缚一直未曾纾解，催情药剂的功效又随着白宇猛烈的操干而变得愈发强烈起来。朱一龙几乎被逼到崩溃，眼圈红的要滴血。  
铺天盖地的欲望与疼痛之下，朱一龙终于被逼到了极限。仅存的尊严被碾碎在泥里，他仰着头，像断线的风筝一样弯垂着脖颈，喉咙里不受控制地落出呻吟，饱含苦痛与欲望。  
时间在不曾间断的操干中被拉得漫长又难熬，朱一龙被白宇捞在怀里顶撞。白宇的双手把着他白皙的大腿内侧，一下一下地往里碾着。粉嫩的穴肉被操得翻出体内，一圈又一圈奶白色的泡沫黏在上面，格外色情。  
他几乎已经分不出时间，前端仍旧被绑缚着，每一分快感都像是凌迟。朱一龙完全脱了力，整个人被干得软成一团。而白宇并不肯这样放过他，那人抱着他操，站在巨大的落地镜前，逼着他睁开红肿的双眼看着同样红肿的穴口。  
“爽不爽？想不想射？”  
白宇一边在耳边问他，一边抱着他用力将性器撞进穴口。滚烫又硬挺的物什挤着前列腺压蹭，将酸胀的欲望刻进他的神经里。  
“唔……”  
朱一龙的意识已经完全溃散了，他含混地呻吟着，眼睛里失了光，只随着白宇的操干淌着泪。那双桃花眼上蒙了雾，繁杂的情愫终于被欲望俘虏，他半张着嘴，落出几分哀求的意味来。  
“说话，想不想射，嗯？”  
所有的情绪都被拉至满弓，而后骤然绷断了弦。那点可怜的自尊被碾成尘埃，没有半分回缓的余地。倔强和骨气在磋磨下一文不值，脊梁骨被打碎进血肉里，坚持没有意义，尊严灰飞烟灭。  
他终于被逼至绝境，连一丝余烬都被冷水浇灭。欲望铺天盖地，痛楚深入骨髓，连灵魂上都镌刻着屈辱和臣服。  
混沌终于蚕食掉了他仅存的清明，白宇的声音再度响起，朱一龙半阖着眼，眸子里毫无光亮。嘶哑的喉咙终于替他的身体宣告投降，在如深海一样暗无天日的冷水中，他听见自己这样说——  
“想……”  
他终于溺毙在了无边的欲海里。

05.

“白先生，又来选奴隶呀？”  
“嗯，上次的玩够了，卖了换个新的好了。”

破旧的人偶碾碎了骨脊，火舌蜿蜒而上，最后一捧余烬终于湮灭在了无边黑暗里。

-FIN-


End file.
